A Razor Beat Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wolfgang has a huge crush on Scratch, so when she's kidnapped, he goes into protective mode, but can she see he's really changed from before? Can Jamie and Rachel convince Wolfgang and Scratch respectively that the two are meant for each other? Done as a request for a guest viewer. :)


**A guest reviewer asked for this one and robotman25 helped me out with this story. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Razor Beat Love**

Rachel was in Skylands that day, waiting patiently for her cousin to come when she noticed Dreamcatcher come up to her. "Hello, Dreamcatcher," she said.

"Hi, Rachel," she said. Ever since she had apologized to the Portal Masters, she had been hanging out with them along with the Doom Raiders-turned-senseis. "I was wondering, has Jamie said anything about Wolfgang to you?"

Rachel looked confused. "Uh, no. Not that I recall," she said. "Why?"

"Well, the Golden Queen and I have noticed that he's acting very secretly," she said. "But not in a bad way. More like…like…,"

"Embarrassed to be caught?" Rachel supplied.

"Exactly," Dreamcatcher said. "I think…I think he's trying to impress a girl, or wants to impress a girl, but is really nervous about it."

"Hmm," the Tech Portal Master hummed thoughtfully.

Just then, Hugo came out and ran up to Rachel. "Oh, Tech Portal Master, thank goodness!" He said. "Master Eon needs you quick!"

"What's wrong, Hugo?" She asked in worry.

"One of the Skylanders has been kidnapped by Kaos!"

Worry filling her, Rachel immediately ran into the Academy. "If you see Jamie, tell him what happened, please!" She called out to Dreamcatcher.

"Will do!" The former villain promised.

* * *

Rachel burst into the Main Hall and ran into the meeting room where Master Eon was. Enigma was right behind her, as was Wolfgang. "Master Eon, what happened?" The girl asked.

"Scratch has been kidnapped by Kaos," said the guardian of Skylands. "She was on a mission with Funny Bone to Know-It-All Island when Kaos attacked, hurting Funny Bone and kidnapping Scratch."

Enigma growled in anger. "That's pretty low, kidnapping someone smaller than him," he said.

"He's after her golden mask and claws," said Wolfgang. "Let's go get her back."

Rachel was curious as to why Wolfgang was acting so protective and then she remembered Dreamcatcher saying that Wolfgang had been acting unusual and seemed embarrassed if someone caught him lately. Hearing Master Eon clear his throat gently, she looked up to see he was about to speak.

"Kaos has taken Scratch to the Sewers Of Supreme Stink," he said.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Her sense of smell will be overpowered by the stench," she said in worry.

Wolfgang let out a louder growl. "Kaos will pay," he said, getting his bone arrows ready and tuning up his guitar.

Enigma looked at Rachel questioningly and she shrugged, unsure why the wolf was taking this hard. She then squared her shoulders and activated her Portal Master power, her clothes immediately becoming gold-colored. "Come on," she said. "Let's get Scratch out of there."

Enigma and Wolfgang were right behind her as Master Eon teleported them to the Sewers Of Supreme Stink. The three gagged when they landed. "Ugh, this place is awful," Rachel said, her face scrunched up.

"I agree," Enigma said, holding part of his cape over his face.

Wolfgang growled now in frustration. "The stench is too overwhelming to find Kaos' scent," he said. "Looks like we'll have to search on foot."

Rachel stood up. "Follow me," she said and led the way with Enigma and Wolfgang clearing away any obstacles. Of course, the locals reacted in fear, which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"I understand that they might be wary of me, but you and the Skylanders have been here before," Wolfgang said to Rachel. "Why would they be afraid of you?"

"Who knows?" The girl said with a sigh.

Enigma cleared another path and saw Kaos up ahead, dragging Scratch behind him. "Halt!" He commanded.

Kaos jumped and turned in shock. "What?!" He exclaimed. "How?!"

"Let Scratch go!" Wolfgang demanded.

"Never, traitor!" Kaos laughed as he began dragging Scratch to the pipes that randomly shot out harmful slime.

Rachel quickly realized if any of the slime hit Scratch, it would possibly mean that the cat wouldn't make it and she quickly used her telekinesis to stop the spurts of slime. "Enigma! Wolfgang! Go!" She cried out.

Enigma immediately jumped forward and struck Kaos with his staff and Wolfgang followed with bone arrows. Rachel would have helped, but it was taking all of her concentration to keep the slime from bursting out of the pipes and onto her friends.

Scratch weakly lifted her head as she saw one blast from Enigma made the villain stumble back and topple over the side, almost about to fall into the slime, but caught the railing at the last minute and pulled himself back up, but that split second gave Wolfgang the moment he needed to quickly grab Scratch and slice the rope Kaos had tied around the cat's neck and Enigma quickly teleported them back to the opposite side of the pipes where Rachel was. "Now, Rachel!" Enigma called out.

The Tech Portal Master dropped her hands and the backed-up slime in the pipes burst out, forming a slimy barrier between them and Kaos, who let out a roar of anger that was drowned by the rushing slime.

Rachel looked at them. "Enigma, can you teleport us out of here?" She asked.

He nodded and in a flash, they were back at the Academy where Wolfgang quickly took Scratch to the medical bay, but when he set her down on the medical berth and went to help her, she went to bite him, but he pulled his hand back. "I don't trust you, Wolfgang," she said. "What you did before hasn't left my memory."

The wolf flinched. "I'm…not like that anymore," he said softly.

"Humph!" Scratch sneered at him. "I may be weakened, but I'm no fool."

He shook his head. "No, you're not," he said. "You're one of the smartest Skylanders I know."

She would have snipped back at him, but he simply drew a blanket over her and walked out without another word, making the words she had been about to speak die in her throat.

Wolfgang sighed as he sat on the Skaletones stage, strumming his guitar. He heard someone enter and saw it was Jamie. "Hey, Jamie," he said to him.

"What's up, Wolfgang?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing much," the wolf answered, strumming a little more on his guitar. Jamie came closer and noticed a piece of paper that looked different from a music sheet and pulled it out.

"What's this?" He asked.

Wolfgang's eyes widened. "No!" He said quickly, making Jamie jump and look at the wolf curiously.

"What?" The boy asked curiously.

Wolfgang then let out a sigh. "No one was supposed to know," he said.

Jamie looked at the paper again and noticed it was a letter to Scratch and was dated a few days before she had been kidnapped by Kaos. "You have a crush on her?" He asked.

The former villain nodded. "I wanted to mail that letter to her, but…I'm afraid she'll reject me," he said. "Even though I helped save her, she doesn't trust me because of what I did before."

Jamie sat down beside him. "She just hasn't seen the better side of you," he said reassuringly. "And you're too shy to flat out ask her, huh?"

Wolfgang looked at him. "It's that obvious, huh?" He asked.

"Sort of," the boy answered and then noticed Wolfgang's guitar. "Hey, why don't you make a song for her?"

The wolf looked at him. "A song for her?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Jamie said, standing up and talking excitedly. "I bet she'd love it! And it would be just for her too."

Wolfgang gave it some thought and looked at Jamie. "Um, Jamie, what should I put in the song?" He asked.

The boy grinned. "Come on, I'll help you," he offered.

* * *

A couple of days went by and Scratch was back to her old self and walking around Skylands. She paused when she saw Hood Sickle and Persephone holding hands as they walked around the yard in front of Persephone's treehouse. She then saw Flameslinger and Stealth Elf in the Courtyard by the tree with the bubble fish and they were holding hands too and the archer presented a pink rose to the ninja, placing it behind her ear. Stealth snuggled closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which he returned by kissing her mouth through her mask.

She then saw Krypt King and Head Rush at the doors of the Academy, reminiscing the day when King had proposed to Rush. Seeing how much the three couple she observed loved each other, Scratch couldn't help but think of Wolfgang. After he had left the other day, her mind kept replaying how he helped save her and got her to the medbay, even speaking kindly to her.

"Why can't I think of anything else but him?" She asked herself as a weird feeling made itself known to her once again. She thought it was her gut telling her to be careful, but it always came about when she was thinking of Wolfgang. She then spied Rachel walking out of the Mystery Gate and looking a bit exhausted, but smiling.

"Oh, Noodles really gives me a headache sometimes," she said as she walked down the steps from the Mystery Gate and walked up the steps to the Academy. Scratch came up to her.

"Rachel, may I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Sure, Scratch," the Tech Portal Master agreed as they headed in and went for the Game Room. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been wondering about something," she said. "There's someone that I haven't been able to get off my mind and whenever I think of him, I get a very weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Rachel asked gently.

"Well, it's rather hard to explain," Scratch answered. "I think it's a gut feeling telling me to be careful, but it only comes over me when I think of him."

Rachel began smiling. "Only when you're thinking of him?" She asked, her smile growing wider.

"Yes."

Rachel smiled. "Scratch, that feeling you're getting, it's love," she said. "You're in love with the guy you can't get off your mind."

"What?!" Scratch exclaimed in shock. "But…But…how?"

The Tech Portal Master smiled gently. "Love works in many ways," she said mysteriously. "It's also mysterious."

The cat Skylander looked shocked. "Um, I don't think I'm in love with him," she said gently, not wanting to brush off what Rachel said.

Rachel gave her a knowing look. "Are you saying that because it's true, or because you are afraid as you've never felt this way about him before?" She asked gently.

Scratch wasn't certain how to answer that and looked at Rachel. "How…How do I answer that?" She asked.

"Only you can answer that," Rachel said gently.

She knew the Tech Portal Master was right, but she was still unsure and kept thinking about Rachel's words and thinking about Wolfgang. Finally, she decided to find the wolf and see if he liked her. If he did, it would explain why he was acting so unusual around her.

She noticed Crossbones was walking around the Main Hall. "Hey, Crossbones," she said. "How's practice going?"

"Oh, the Skaletones are taking a small break," he said. "We've been practicing a lot lately, but even a skeleton's voice needs a break."

Scratch smiled as Crossbones chuckled a bit. "I was curious. Does Wolfgang go down to the Concert Hall?" She asked.

The skeleton smiled hugely. "Yes, he does," he said. "He and Jamie have been down there the past couple of days working on a song."

"Is he there now?" She asked.

Crossbones nodded. "Just hit the lever on the side of the wall," he said.

"Thank you," the cat Skylander said politely as she headed for the Concert Hall, finding Wolfgang on the stage.

Wolfgang was a bit nervous about this, but Jamie wouldn't let him give up. Plucking his guitar strings, he began humming the song he and Jamie had written. The wolf had decided to use music instead of words and so worked on several notes until he found the combination he liked.

Now, he began playing the song, not realizing someone was listening.

Scratch heard the music and followed it to see Wolfgang on stage and he was playing a beautiful song. She sat down to listen, swaying gently with the music as it mesmerized her like the gems from her mountain home. She closed her eyes and just listened to the notes.

Wolfgang had closed his eyes too, so he didn't see Scratch there. He ended the song on a gentle beat and opened his eyes to glance at the music sheet in front of him. "I hope she'll really like it," he said softly.

"Who?"

The familiar voice made the wolf spin sharply to see his crush behind him. "Scratch!" He exclaimed in surprise before turning a bit red. Stammering out an excuse, he was about to leave when Scratch used her Playful Pounce to pin Wolfgang to the floor. He looked up at her and turned redder while she actually blushed a bit and took a deep breath.

"Wolfgang," she said. "That…That was a really neat song and I liked it and…IthinkIlikeyou!"

He blinked as he tried to mentally decode the last part of her sentence. "What do you mean?" He asked gently, while feeling his heart hammering hard.

The cat Skylander took another deep breath. "Rachel told me that the reason I was getting a weird feeling when I thought of you was because I was falling in love with you," she said. "I think she was right, but I don't know."

"I do," he said gently, his larger paws gently resting on her head and rubbing behind her ears. "Because I've gotten the same feeling when I think of you."

She looked at him. "You…You do?" She asked in disbelief.

Wolfgang swallowed. "I…I had a crush on you…when I became a sensei," he explained. "I was hoping to impress you."

"So when you rescued me after Kaos kidnapped me…,"

"I was angry that he hurt you and was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to ask you to give me a chance."

Scratch smiled at him and leaned closer. "Will you give me a chance too?" She asked shyly.

Wolfgang smiled at her and leaned closer too, gently kissing her, holding Scratch as she practically melted in his embrace.

Master Eon, who was watching them with Rachel and Jamie, chuckled softly. "Looks like they do love each other," he said with a smile. The cousins also smiled, glad for their friends too.

* * *

 **Please leave both robotman25 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
